Patty en la comunity
by Niphredwen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te arrancan de tus raices, y para colmo padeces de lokura y si le agregamos 500g de obsesividad con los elfos? Algo parecido a esto...(LOKURA AL PODER!)


Patty en la comunity  
  
A ver, los personajes no me pertenecen para nada y todo eso que se lee en todas las historias (es muy largo y mi memoria es limitada). Solo se que yo con esto no gano nada (weno, perder el tiempo de manera que aprendo a escribir, q he ganado un 9 gracias a esto!!)  
  
Espero que leáis la historia, no es tan difícil (vale, eso no se lo cree ni Dios). No se, gustó en otras webs y decidí meterla aquí. Aunk el principio es bastante aburrido luego se anima. No habrá mucho de sexo, por que no se me da bien redactar esas situaciones, pero si que utilizarán mal vocabulario (no malo, digamos... q soltarán insultos, unos pocos (cada uno tiene su forma de ver la palabra "poco")).  
  
Aviso ahora, YO no me hago responsable de las locuras que puedan producir esta lectura o las locuras que ya tengáis. Weno, quien avisa no es cabrón.  
  
Tengo que agradecerle infinitamente a Daeron Numeness, que gracias a él haya podido meter esto. Os recomiendo la historia "unas vacaciones inolvidables", un fic de Humor y Horror sobre el libro Harry Potter de los que ya poco se lee (Humor/Horror idioma Español). Y está escribiendo una de ESDLA, que también es muy buena, os la recomiendo.  
  
Firmado: Niphredwen _________________________________________________________________  
  
Me llamo Patty, bueno Patricia, pero bueno. Me voy a definir, soy una humanoide de 19 años, soy morena y tengo los ojos verdes, no soy fea, pero tampoco soy una elfa, o sea (ay!! Como me gusta esa palabreja) q tp soy guapa. Mis aficiones son la pesca, dormir, hacer el vago, pelearme con mis padres (q están lokos), ESDLA (en concreto Legolas), leer y ver la tele (creo que he dicho todas mis aficiones). Vivo en casa de mis padres (bueno, mi padre me quiere regalar el piso de al lado (es que son dos pisos juntos, pero es que uno solo es muy peque(y tengo una vida de parasito... si os dijera...))). Me meto en páginas sobre El Señor de los Anillos, en general todas concretándose en el personaje de Legolas. No soy lista, pero no soy tp tonta, a si que yo soy una tía normal, como todas las que van por la calle (bueno, todas no). Yo, pues me meto en webs de ESDLA, como mucha gente normal.  
  
Bueno (como me repito!! Tengo mas poko vocabulario) yo estaba como siempre, por ahí metía, en alguna web de esas y de repente oigo un ruido detrás de mi, me giro rápidamente y lo primero que veo son las muñecas de porcelana.  
  
-ME CAGO EN LAS PUÑETERAS MUÑECAS DE LOS COJONES-grité a mis padres que estaban al lado, en el salón, viendo la tele (creo que era eso de los cazatesoros, pero no sabría decirlo con seguridad (serie que le gusta a mi papi(¿porq será? Eso es un misterio que creo que nunca resolveré)) -¿Qué pasa Patty?-oigo decir a una voz tranquila (me pone nerviosa la tranquilidad de mi padre) -Por k coño insistes en ponerme muñecas de porcelana???-pregunté indignada -Para que les pierdas el miedo, parece mentira, diecinueve años y todavía teniéndole miedo a las muñecas-dijo mi padre con la tipika cara que se pone cuando se pronuncia la frase "parece mentira..." -Muñekas de porcelana-le corregí -Da igual, el caso es que te dan miedo-me dijo -Papi, ha sonao algo ahí detrás-le dije señalando a las muñecas con cara de miedo (un tanto fingido, pero no todo) -Me pretendes decir que las muñecas se han movido?-me preguntó con cara de vergüenza ajena, y claro, yo asentí-Patty! Seguro que fue que se cayó algo, ay! Que niña mas miedica-dijo y se fue  
  
Después de eso yo le miré con cara de ¬¬ en pokas palabras. Pero los ruidos no cesaron, pero bueno, pensé que serían cucarachas. Al día siguiente, un día de mucho calor por cierto, volví a hacer la rutina, o sea, meterme en el ordenata, pero esta vez se hubo un ruido gordo, como si algo de peso se hubiera caído. Yo giré con miedo y lentamente me acerqué, pero todo estaba en su sitio, y miré la tele y vi la silueta de un hombre con el pelo largo... joder que susto, al momento me volví, pero no vi nada allí.  
  
-Patty, estas bien?-preguntó mi madre viniendo-y ese ruido? Y esa cara?-me preguntó mi madre, una pregunta detrás de otra -¿y ese complejo de detective?-le pregunté con cara de ¬¬ -Aish, contigo no se puede hablar-me contesto y se fue  
  
Entonces me entró el miedo y salí corriendo de la habitación, pero nada mas salir entre, sentía algo q nunca había sentido, y me gustaba, sentía curiosidad y emoción. Entonces tan pronto salí volví a entrar. -Oye, tu o cuantos seáis, se que no estoy loka, he oído muchos ruidos(no creo que sean cucarachas, por que si no vaya cucarachas! Vaya si son grandes la cucarachitas, hombre pero bueno, sabiendo q van a las alcantarillas y las cosas que navegan por ahí...)-discutia conmigo misma(tengo complejo Gollum, por eso creo q me habría salido muy bien eso de escribir todo el viaje como si fuera Gollum)- weno!, el caso es que he visto a alguien o algo, a si que salid por las buenas o las malas-no sabía mucho que hacer(no tenia ni idea de que hacer!!), no si en el fondo soy imbécil(pero muy en el fondo)-¿No salís?-dije muy segura(hay q aguardar las apariencias, actuar le dicen ahora)-Pues habéis elegido las malas- y se me ocurrió tan pronto dije esto ultimo una cosa muy buena, fui y apagué el ventilador, al poko tiempo estaba sudando un montón y no podía mas, pero resistía, la ventana estaba cerrada.-Joder, queréis salir de una puta vez- rogué, ya no aguantaba mas y salí y cerré bien la puerta, estaba segura que allí dentro, junto a mis posters de El Señor de los Anillos, de Elijah Word(esos ojazos!!), Orlando Bloom(MACIZO!!TIO BUENO), Brad Pitt(OLE, OLE Y OLE), Evanescence(el mejor grupo del mundo!!!) y otros mas había alguien. Al poko tiempo regresé con una botella de agua de dos litros recién sacada del frigorífico. Y cuando regresé vi el ventilador encendido.-Jajajaj, vaya con las cucarachas ¿tienen calor? Pues cuidado, es malo tanto calor, podrías sufrir una lipotimia, jeje-no, si al final la sufriré yo, y pensaba q era buena idea, empiezo a creer q no tan en el fondo soy imbécil L-, yo tengo mi agua-la levante un poko, como una copa del mejor champán haciendo un brindis y bebí, terminé y aunk reconfortó bastante, eso era horrible, q calor por dios -Fresquita, ¿queréis?.-dije levantándola de nuevo, luego me levanté y apagué el ventilador-No gastes tanta electricidad si no la pagas, jajaja-risa falsa-No nos engañemos-me gustaba tener la sartén por el mango y saber que tenía razón-Tiene que haber alguien, ¿o los ventiladores se ponen solos?  
  
Y volvió el silencio, cuando ya casi se me había agotado el agua, junto con que no tenía razón, que tanto calor me estaba matando, una voz cansada y vieja sonó.  
  
-Déjenos poner el ventilador y danos un poko de agua, por favor-me pidió -Vamos por partes como dijo Jack el destripador-dije un poko asustada mirando por todas partes-¿Quiénes sois? -Sabes tu mucho sobre nosotros-me contestó-Somos la comunidad del anillo- dijo con seguridad y orgullo, impresionante como lo dijo, se lo tenía muy creído -Venga-dije ya asustada-bromas tontas no, apareced-ordené -Tú no eres nadie para darnos ordenes-dijo una voz de un hombre maduro -Como que no! No seré princesa ni reina, pero estáis en mis dominios, pequeña o grande esta es mi casa-dije no muy segura, o sea, cagada -La de tus progenitores-me dijo otra voz masculina -Bueno... si.... pero... que demonios, no, esta es mi casa, solo tengo que llamar a mi padre y decirle que quiero el piso, igualmente esto lo heredaré yo y mi padre muchas veces me ha dicho que esto es mío, y esta, junto con la habitación de al lado me la dieron a mi cuando era pequeña como mis habitaciones a si que, son mías-dijo buscando una solución, mas que nada hablando sola, dios, q ridículo mas espantoso tendría q sentir si fuera tímida, vamos, q ni una escena de gollum. Como mi madre tiene un oído muy fino...  
  
-Patty, ¿estas hablando sola?-preguntó con preocupación -Mamá, ya sabes que hablo sola, lo he hecho muchas veces-le dije -¿Estas bien?-me preguntó-Estas como preocupada-Todavía tienes el complejo de detective?-ya cabreada, tenía algo mas importante entre manos (TENÍA A LA COMPAÑÍA, O SEA, LO QUE TODAS QUEREMOS DE ESAS WEB... A LEGOLAS) y de repente el viejo se me hecha a reír.-¿Y usted de que se ríe?-pregunté amablemente, joder, seguro que ese era Gandalf, el sabio Gandalf, aish, que emoción, que me muero. -De lo que estabas pensando-MIERDA!! Que el imbecil sabe leer mentes? No lo vi en ningún libro, mierda, pensaba en Legolas y mi sueños con el no son.... codificados podríamos decir, como respuesta empezó a reír, pero no fue él solo, pues yo tenía un cara... luego me puse roja como un tomate pensando que podía ver lo de mi mente... -Esta mal leer la mente de persona ajena-dije en un hilo de voz, y salta una voz -Gandalf, dinos que pensaba-dijo animadamente -Sois invisibles para el ojo humano, pero si no lo sois también de cuerpo te juro quien seas que te vas a llevar la peor paliza del mundo como digas algo-Ya habían encendido el ventilador -Soy Gandalf el Gris-se presentó-y estamos bajo un encantamiento, dentro de una hora mas o menos nos podrás ver, si no tomamos mas poción-explico- pero... y esa agüita?-me dijo/o:p -Alguien quiere algo mas?-dije con voz cansada resignándome -Una cerveza de malta-dijo una voz grave -Vale, una cerveza de lata-repetí -DE MALTA-gritó, mi madre vino corriendo -Ahora mismo te llevo al medico-dijo cogiéndome de la mano con desesperación-Tienes la voz grave, gritas cosas sin sentido, hablas sola, chorreas sudor (por cierto, báñate)-me dijo muy rápidamente, de repente hice uso de mis dotes artísticas, me senté en el suelo rápidamente -Pero que dices mamá?-le pregunté haciéndome la preocupada, lo que pasa es que eso no lo puedo fingir, no con mi madre (q mala) -No finjas-dijo llorando -¿Pero que dices del matasanos?-le pregunté-¿Qué grito, que tengo la voz ronca? -Acabas de gritar "DE MALTA"-chilló ella poniendo voz ronca -MAMÁ, ¿QUÉ DIRÁN LOS VECINOS? O SEA, LOS PRIMOS-dije asustada-¡QUE SON LA FAMILIA! NUNCA MAS PODREMOS IR A VISITARLOS, NOS LLAMARAN LOS LOKOS (AUNK DUDO QUE ESO NO LO HAGAN YA)-dije dramatizando -¿Entonces no lo has gritado?-dijo mi madre confusa -No-dije-evidentemente que no he gritado "de malta", a que vendría, hay mamá a veces dices unas gilipolleces, ya chocheas-y entonces algo me pegó en el costado, claro, yo chillé,-A!!! -¿Estas bien?-me preguntó preocupada, -¿llamo al medico?-dios, como se preocupa, si tuviera que ir al medico ya hubiera ido, pero nooo que manía de llevarme, siempre lo mismo Vale, hice una gilipollez, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió -Noooo-dije rapidamente-si esto es normal -¿Cómo que es normal?-dijo mi madre intentando arrastrarme -JODER MAMÁ, QUE ES DE LA REGLA!!-le grité -De la regla, que gilipolleces, la que chochea eres tu-me dijo-no la tienes hasta dentro de una semana, aunk eso respondería a tu malhumor-dijo ella repondiendose-si la tienes adelantada quiere que no comes bien, hoy mismo comerás verduras -PERO Q DICES!!??-le dije chillando, se me iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas-PERO SI SON VENENOSAS LAS VERDURAS, LO DIJERON EN UN CAPI DE LOS SIMPSONS, Y NO SOLO ESO, TAMBIEN....-dije pensando-SOY ALÉRGICA-dije de pronto, como cuando no sabes la respuesta en un concurso y se te ocurre de repente -Patty, tu solo eres alérgica a las plantas, y casi nada-dijo y se fue a hacerme una sopa de verduras.-Te voy a hacer una sopa de verduras del Bofrost (o como se diga, es una compañía que vende congelados) de rechupete Me giré, y dije en un susurro. -Uno, solo hay cerveza de lata, dos, la próxima vez que grite alguien lo lanzo por el balcón, y tres, quien ha sido el hijo puta que me ha pegao!!!- esto ultimo con voz normal, como respuesta recibí otro golpe, este mas fuerte y caí al suelo Me regaño la voz de Gandalf -Uno,-dijo imitándome-no juegues así con tu madre y dos, nunca insultes a mi madre-yo miraba con odio desde el suelo, luego sonreí y me fui. Al cabo de un rato traje un cubo donde nos lavábamos los pies (eso si, bien limpio, tan guarra no soy, ¿o si?) Lleno de agua potable. Entré. -Estáis todavía aquí?-pregunté -Que vas a hacer con ese cubo?-me preguntó una voz melodiosa, segurísima de que era la de Legolas -No te preocupes,-dije con cara de niña buena-No os la voy a tirar,-la puse en medio de la habitación-ahí tenéis vuestra bebida-dije muy segura -No pretenderás...-dijo la voz de Gandalf -No pretenderé....?-dije para que continuase -Que bebamos de allí-dijo cortante una voz masculina-Soy Boromir, primo...- iba a decir cuando le corte -No hace falta que te presentes-dije con una sonrisa-Se de sobra que eres el primogénito de el Senescal de Gondor bla, bla, bla yo soy Patricia, y si, pretendo que bebáis de allí-dije con una sonrisa sentándome en el sofá cama Entonces el barreño se levantó -Piénsalo bien-dije-solo conseguirás que no tengas agua, que me refresqué y que se me transparente la camiseta-dije, llevaba una camiseta blanca del PSOE que regalaban, sino no la tendría (es q no soy de ninguna piara (perdón por el comentario, si alguno tenéis familiares relacionados con la política no os ofendáis, es lo que pienso, y sin ellos España iría menos de lo que va ahora) y el barreño estuvo unos segundos en el aire, después se descargó encima mío,-Joder, así se esta en la gloria-dije tapándome, cogí el ventilador y lo puse para que me diera a mi y a toa la habitación (son de esos que van de derecha a izquierda o de izquierda a derecha así to' el rato). El barreño seguía en el aire, y de repente apareció la silueta de Legolas, al cabo de unos cinco segundo apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue el primero, pero empezaron a salir todos, así hasta tener a nueve hombres (bueno 4 hobbits, 1 enano, 1 elfo, 2 hombres y lo q sea Gandalf (era un istari de esos, no? Yo q se)) _____________________________________________________ Bueno, 6 hojas, vaya, todo un superviviente si has llegado aquí, te mereces todo mi respeto. Si te ha gustado deja un Review, y si no déjalo tb diciendo el porq. Me haría ilusión aunk fuera na' más uno. Espero no hacer ofendido a nadie, y si lo he ehcho, lo siento. Besos y ADEEEWs 


End file.
